


Welp

by aapicula



Series: Words of the Day [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M, kind of, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aapicula/pseuds/aapicula
Summary: Dean loves having a pastry chef as a roommate. It means he's always well-supplied with baked goods. The fact that he's head over heels for Cas has no bearing on this fact.On Cas' birthday, Dean tries to make something extra sweet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Words of the Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589242
Kudos: 71





	Welp

**Welp |** [interjection, nonstandard], the informal variant of _well_ used to indicate disappointment, resignation, or acceptance at the beginning of an utterance.

~~~

Living with a baker definitely has its perks, Dean can’t deny that. Nearly every day, there are all kinds of cookies, cakes, and pastries in the fridge for him to taste test. It’s a completely unnecessary task, considering everything Cas’ bakery, Heavenly Delights, puts out is incredible, but it’s a task that Dean takes very seriously anyway. He’s certainly needed to add a few extra reps to his workouts, but that small sacrifice is worth it when Cas brings home pie.

Sometimes he can’t believe that he and Cas haven’t known each other all their lives. It had only been two years ago that the blue-eyed baker had rescued him from the hell of having to find a roommate, and they became fast friends. Cas was one of the few constants in his life, and Dean didn’t know what he’d do without him.

The fact that he’s in love with Cas is....definitely a drawback. Dean has spent many, many hours trying to bury the feelings, but every time Cas hands him something freshly baked, with a soft “I made this for you” and a smile on his face, Dean is lost again. Sometimes, he thinks there might be something more there. Sometimes, when Cas dozes off on his shoulder during movie night or hugs him just a moment too long after a rough day at work, he thinks there might be more than friendship. But he can’t risk it. Cas means too much to him. And all in all, it balances. He has to live with unrequited love, but he also has a roommate that consistently supplies him with treats.

Today, though, the tables are turned. Dean is the one in the kitchen, a smear of flour across his chin and sweat beading on his brow. It’s Cas’ birthday, and he’s bound and determined to make something delicious for his roommate.

And today, he wants to show Cas how much his friendship means with the perfect cake. He’d seen the recipe in passing, something someone’s grandma had shared on facebook, and he knew it would be perfect for Cas. Honey cake with honey cream cheese frosting. Dean had even gone so far as to purchase locally made honey from the scary guy at the farmer’s market. He’d told Cain what the honey was for, and the beekeper’s eyes had lit up- Cas is one of his best customers, after all. Even with the discount Cain had given him (Dean still isn’t sure if it was because of Cas or because Cain was looking him up and down him surreptitiously), he’d still spent twenty six damn dollars on the jar of honey, and he was determined to make it perfect.

Perfection seemed like a long way away, though, for the batter was too lumpy and the honey frosting absolutely refused to set. Time passed, and Dean grew more and more frustrated, chewing the inside of his cheek as he tries for a fourth time to mix the batter correctly.

“It’s not fuckin’ rocket science,” he growls to himself as he whips the egg whites, glaring at them as though they’d personally offended his family lineage. “Come on, you assholes. Work with me.”

“They’re more cooperative when you talk nicely.” 

Dean, so concentrated on his haphazard bowl of ingredients, nearly jumps out of his skin at Cas’ voice. He spins around, brandishing the batter-covered spatula, and thoroughly sprays himself, the wall, the oven, and Cas. “Mother _ fucker _ , Cas!” He collapses against the edge of the counter, heart racing, and glances around him at the mess he’smade. “You aren’t supposed to be home yet!”

Cas purses his lips, looking for all the world like he’s fighting laughter. Great. “They made me leave early. You know, birthday stuff.” He surveys the disaster that is their kitchen. No fewer than four mixing bowls litter the counter, filled with cake batter in varying stages of preparedness. The stand mixer in the corner, which had been blue that morning, was now nearly entirely coated with failed icing. The sink is full. Dean watches Cas’ eyes track around the room, something heavy settling in his stomach. “What’s all this?”

“Welp...I wanted to make you a cake.” Dean drops his eyes to the floor ( _ how’d the batter get down there?!) _ , not wanting to look at Cas, and he shuffles his feet. “You always make me the best stuff for my birthday, I wanted to do something special.” He snorts derisively, trying to ignore the burning sensation behind his eyes. “I messed up.”

Cas doesn’t say anything for a long time. The silence stretches out so far that Dean finally raises his eyes, and sees Cas staring at him, eyes wide, and mouth stretched in a soft smile. “You were baking for me?”

“Just...I didn’t think it would be too hard.” He gestures towards the recipe taped to the cabinet next to the oven. “I found the recipe on facebook and thought you might like it. Got the honey from Mr. Cain at the market, and thought I could bake you a cake.”

“So what happened?” There’s no judgement in Cas’ tone, only curiosity, and all of Dean’s frustration finally bubbles over.

“I don’t fuckin’  _ know! _ ” He turns towards the first bowl, gesturing at it with his still-dripping spatula. “This asshole was too thick. I added milk, then it was too runny. Added some flour, then it was too thick again, and it tasted weird. This one has  _ way _ too much honey in it. The recipe only calls for half a cup, but I know how much you love it, so I added extra. I went overboard.” He glares at the third bowl, the attempt that had cost him the most time and nearly made him quit the whole venture. “I have no idea what I did wrong here, Cas, I really don’t. It tastes  _ awful,  _ and I don’t know why. I swear it’s the same as the other two.”

Cas chuckles at this. “I’ve had that problem often.” He nods towards the bowl Dean had been swearing at when he’d walked in the door. “And this one?”

“I think this one might actually turn out all right. I hope.” He shrugs, and Cas makes a soft noise behind him.

“You made me a cake.” Dean glances over at his roommate, and is surprised to see soft blue eyes looking at him reverently. Cas takes a step closer, into Dean’s personal space. “You made me something for my birthday.”

“Well, I tried.”

“Dean, no one has ever made me a cake.” Warm fingers wrap around his, and Cas squeezes his hand. He tries not to react, even though his heart gives an almighty lurch. “Everyone always assumes that I’d rather make my own cake, that I’d do it better.”

Dean can’t help but laugh. “I mean, they were right in this case.” He gives the batter in front of him a half-hearted swirl, . “You would have made something much better.”

Cas’ voice is firm. “But  _ you _ made it for  _ me. _ Nothing could be more perfect than that.” He squeezes Dean’s hand again for emphasis, and then releases him to swipe a fingerful of batter from the bowl. He sticks it in his mouth, humming appreciatively. “It’s really good, Dean.” Dean stares at him for a moment too long, eyes caught on Cas’ lips wrapped is sinfully around his finger. Cas notices, of course, and his gaze darkens He regards Dean carefully. “Do you want to taste?”

He’s leaning towards Dean before he has a chance to answer.

(Cas tastes like honey.)

(They don’t finish the cake until much later.)


End file.
